Jealous
by Minpoyy
Summary: [SVT] Wonwoo cemburu? gimana jadinya?,,,,,, just read and review guys:) Meanie, Mingyu, Wonwoo. bxb. ada pemberitahuan buat reader author kkamjongmin juga :)


**JEALOUS?**

 **.**

Meanie

Drabble

Romance

T

Seventeen

.

ENJOY

.

"Hyung, kenapa diam saja. Hyung! Hyung!" Mingyu mengguncang bahu Wonwoo yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja rias ruang tunggu lokasi perform mereka. Entahlah Wonwoo merasa kehilangan mood nya setelah perform tadi. Seventeen, grup beranggotakan 13 orang yang akan segera debut ini sedang dalam project misi untuk variety show mereka yang dalam episode kali ini mengharuskan mereka mengkolaborasikan secara acak untuk membuat sebuah grup baru dari sub unit yang ada.

"Mingyu diamlah,"

"Makanya, bicaralah hyung,"

"Diam atau ku pukul," dan Wonwoo telah siap-siap akan melayangkan tinju nya kearah Mingyu. Namun dengan sigap Mingyu menahan tangan Wonwoo dan menggenggamnya.

"Hyung kau kenapa? Kenapa mendiamiku sejak tadi hyung bicaralah,," beginilah Mingyu jika sudah bermasalah, berurusan dengan Wonwoo, sifat manjanya akan Nampak. Anak Seventeen yang lain jika sudah seperti ini akan memilih untuk keluar, pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Karena jika kalian ada disamping Wonwoo saat dia marah akan mendapat sasaran amukannya.

"Hyungg, Wonwoo hyung, ayo bicara hyungg. Aku bosan," Mingyu tetap saja mengguncang Wonwoo dan amarah Wonwoo telah mencapai puncaknya, hingga Wonwoo akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Mingyu dan setetes airmata meluncur dengan lancarnya di pipi indah Wonwoo.

"Hyung, kenapa menangis?" Mingyu menangkupkan pipi Wonwoo, hyung kesayangannya, kekasihnya. Menghapus dengan ibu jari lelehan sungai kecil dipipi sang kekasih. Namun Wonwoo tetap diam, tak bersuara hanya airmatanya saja yang terus mengalir. Mingyu semakin bingung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada hyung kesayangannya ini.

"Hyung, jangan seperti ini. Bicaralah." Mingyu mengusap pipi Wonwoo dengan tangannya, "Kau ingin aku bicara padamu setelah apa yang kau lakukan? Iya?" Wonwoo sedikit emosi dan meninggikan suaranya, "Aku melakukan apa hyung? Aku tak merasa melakukan sesuatu yang salah, kenapa kau seperti ini hyung," Mingyu membela diri, dia pun tak tahu apa salahnya.

"Masih tidak mengaku, baiklah jangan harap aku akan bicara padamu lagi," Dan Wonwoo berdiri ingin beranjak pergi meninggalkan Mingyu sendiri, namun dengan cepat Mingyu menariknya hingga Wonwoo kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Lepaskan," Wonwoo berontak ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan Mingyu di tangannya, "Oh ayolah hyung, aku tak tahu apa kesalahanku,," Wonwoo berdiri lagi, jengah dengan sikap Mingyu,

"Kubilang lepaskan,"

"Tidak,,"

"Mingyu lepaskan,,"

"Tidak hyung, berhenti jadi ego,," belum sempat Mingyu mengakhiri perkataannya, Wonwoo telah lebihh dulu memotongnya.

"Apa? Aku egois? Iya? Salahkah kalau aku marah saat melihat kekasihku memberikan bunga pada gadis lain? Sedangkan aku kekasihnya sama sekali tak pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hiks,,' dan pecah sudah pertahanan Wonwoo, aliran liquid di pipi indahnya mengalir semakin deras. Dan Mingyu masih mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Wonwoo. Sesaat setelah itu, barulah Mingyu sadari apa yang dimaksud oleh Wonwoo. Jadi Wonwoo merasa cemburu karena di perform collaboration tim pada misi variety show mereka Mingyu memberikan sebucket bunga pada seorang gadis di kursi penonton. Inilah sebabnya Wonwoo begitu marah pada Mingyu.

"Jadi kau marah karena itu hyung? Kau cemburu? Kekanakan." Dan Mingyu menyadari bahwa ucapannya salah, dan akan memperkeruh suasana.

"Aku cemburu? kekanakan? Baiklah, bersikaplah sesukamu Kim Mingyu, aku tak ada artinya bagimu. Lepaskan aku!" perintah Wonwoo, sambil berdiri menarik tangannya yang digenggam kuat oleh Mingyu, "lepaskan aku," Wonwoo menarik tangannya lagi, terjadi Tarik-menarik antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo, namun karena tenaga Mingyu yang lebih kuat sekali tarikan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo tertarik hingga terduduk diatas pangkuan Mingyu, dipeluk nya erat Wonwoo dipangkuannya.

"Hiks,, Gyu lepaskan aku, ku mohon hiks," tak ada daya bagi Wonwoo untuk memberontak lagi, Mingyu menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Wonwoo, "Hyung, maafkan aku, sungguh aku tak bermaksud hyung." Wonwoo merasakan sebuah sensasi lain saat hembusan nafas hangat Mingyu menerpa lehernya, Wonwoo bergidik merinding.

"Hyung, sungguh itu semua bukan ide ku. Semua rencana berubah karena Seokmin hyung. Kau tau tidak hyung, bunga itu sebenarnya aku bawa untukmu." Wonwoo dengan sekejap membalikan tubuhnya, hanya membalik namun tetap duduk diatas pangkuan Mingyu, menatap mata Mingyu mencari apabila Mingyu mempermainkannya, namun nihil taka da tanda-tanda Mingyu berbohong.

"Sungguh hyung, aku tak bohong. Seokmin hyung saja yang memaksaku melakukan itu,"

"Sstt, diamlah. Aku tak peduli," Wonwoo meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir Mingyu, namun ditarik dan digenggam oleh Mingyu "Hyung kau masih marah?" dengan secara tiba-tiba Wonwoo mencium Mingyu tepat di bibir, hanya sebuah kecupan namun dapat mematikan kerja saraf Mingyu. Wonwoo melesakkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Mingyu, malu akan apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Dan saat ini wajah Wonwoo sudah sangat memerah. Dan Mingyu hanya tersenyum lebar melihat kelakuan sang kekasih.

"Gyu, apa itu sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

- **FIN-**

ohhh halo semua,,,,, pasti bertanya-tanya kan? kenapa ini di story di upload di akun lain? sedangkan kalian mungkin yg pernah baca taunya ini di punya akun kkamjongmin, right? ini bukan plagiat kok guys. tenang...

yepp ini kkamjongmin guys. i dont know whats wrong with that acc. pokoknya tiba" aku ga bisa login dan storynya ilang semua. kan sedih :( so, i made this acc. tapi disini kalian panggil aku poy aja yaa hehehe

jadi nanti aku akan upload story di akun kkamjongmin ke sini secara bertahap oke :)

luv...


End file.
